


Untitled (Past John/Jo)

by rsadelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did he know?" Dean hissed. He leaned across the table to get into Jo's face. "Did he know?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Past John/Jo)

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple of months ago, [](http://norwich36.livejournal.com/profile)[**norwich36**](http://norwich36.livejournal.com/) said to me, "I rewatched 4.3 last night, and it just confirmed my initial impression: Mary and Jo look a fair bit alike. Does this make John/Jo more or less likely, in your opinion?" And then I had this plot bunny that I was working out during my morning walk, but the written version wasn't coming out the way I wanted, so I abandoned it. I'm still intrigued by the idea, though.

"I need your help," Jo's voice had said as soon as Dean answered the phone, and since they didn't have a job lined up, they drove to Maine. It didn't go as well as it could have, and when they exorcised the demon, they were left with an orphaned toddler on their hands who Jo insisted they keep overnight instead of turning over to the authorities.

The kid, Joey, cried himself out in Jo's arms. When he was asleep, Dean took him from her, got his shoes off, and settled him under the covers of one of the beds. Then he sat down at the table and only then would he talk to Jo again.

"Did he know?" Dean hissed. He leaned across the table to get into Jo's face. "Did he know?"

Jo shook her head and the tears she'd been trying to hold in started rolling down her cheeks. "No, no. He never knew." She leaned across toward Dean. "I swear to you. I swear, Dean, he never knew." Her voice came out half-choked and her tears fell faster. "I never told him. There's no way he could have known. I made sure no one would ever know. I gave a different name and came so far." She crossed her arms on the table and dropped her head down onto them. "And it didn't matter."

"Jesus, Jo." Dean rubbed his hands over his face. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking," Jo shouted, and then, remembering Joey asleep in the bed, lowered her voice. "I was thinking that he could grow up safe and out of this life. I was thinking that if no one knew, no one could find him."

"Someone want to fill in the rest of the class?" Sam finally asked. He looked from Dean to Jo, neither of whom was inclined to answer his question. "Okay," he ventured, "Joey's yours?"

Jo nodded. "Yeah."

Dean waited for her to go on, and then let out his breath in one big whoosh when she didn't. "That kid," he gestured at the sleeping toddler, "looks just like you did when you were that age."

Sam frowned in confusion. "I thought you never--" he trailed off with an indeterminate hand gesture.

"We didn't," Dean confirmed, his steady gaze fixed on Sam.

"Well I never--" And then Sam stopped and looked at Jo and then at Joey. "Dad?" he all but whispered.

"Dad," Dean confirmed, shifting his gaze to Jo.


End file.
